1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electronic component, and more particularly, to a thin film type capacitor element and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, electronic components using a ceramic material, such as a capacitor element, an inductor element, a piezoelectric element, a varistor, a thermistor, or the like, include a body formed of the ceramic material, internal electrodes formed in the body, and external terminals installed on a surface of the ceramic body so as to be connected to the internal electrodes.
Among these, the capacitor element has a structure in which the internal electrode having positive (+) polarity and the internal electrode having negative (−) polarity are disposed to be opposite to each other while having at least one dielectric layer therebetween, and an end portion of the internal electrode is exposed to the outside of the body so as to be connected to the external terminal.
The capacitor element has been widely used as a component of mobile communication devices such as computers, PDAs, cellular phones, and the like. As an electronic product recently implements high performance, the capacitor element has been required to be miniaturized and to have mass capacity.
To this end, a manufacturing method in which the dielectric layer and the internal electrode are deposited by using a thin film process of a semiconductor has been proposed. Here, after a metal material for forming the internal electrode is deposited, a patterning process is performed through a photolithography process and an etching process. In this case, as the number of stacked metal layers is increased, the number of times of the patterning process is also increased, which results in a complex manufacturing process.